Make your OC
by howtobecrazzy101
Summary: OK IM MAKING THE STORY AND IT IS CLOSED
1. Rules and Guide to make your character

**Hey everyone I told you that I was going to make one here are the rules**

**1 no perfect characters. If it is perfect then I will not use**

**2 don't go all like I'm a big three child I don't want that either. I will only give you that if your character is like totally amazing. but i want minor gods or like Hermes or ****Apollo**

**3 have fun don't be afraid to make a guy character when your a girl.**

**4 I want Romans to**

* * *

Name(do not use your real name):

Age (does not have to be your real age)

Godly Parent

powers

nickname (you no what other people may call you like how Percy Is Seaweed Brain)

Greek or roman

number of quest (don't be afraid to say zero and maybe u might get a quest)

number of years you have been at camp

god or goddess you hate the most

Your fav. god or goddess

What you look like

Personality

weapon of choice

what you normally wear

strengths

weaknesses

dislikes

likes

friends (you can be personal friends with some PJO characters or HoO characters)

enemies (anyone you hate)

Fav Color

Fav food

Fav camp activity

Romances

random facts

Fatal flaw:

* * *

**so like i said create one. you don't need to be a member to create one. PM me or review to create your character. i want at least 4 girls and 4 guys characters. don't write any chapters yet i will post the characters later once i feel i get enough**

**So this is me**

**howtobecrazzy101**


	2. First Character

**First character people**

* * *

Name: Jeff Folie

Age: 15

Godly Parent: Mania/Lyssa (Same Goddess, different powers)

powers: Slight insane tendencies. Can go into a mad rage if provoked. Horrible at training, but good in an actual fight.

nickname: N/A

Greek or roman: Greek

number of quest: 0

number of years you have been at camp: 1

god or goddess you hate the most: Dinoyses and Athena ( I Believe that's how you spell it.)

Your fav. god or goddess: Mania and Ares

What you look like: Short black hair. Piercing eyes that have a psychotic look to them. An average build.

Personality: To sum it up to one word, Insane. He talks to himself talking himself into ideas, and is rather crafty, slightly less strategic than the Athena cabin. He does do some stupid things from time to time, like accidentally blowing up his cabin.

weapon of choice: a dagger

what you normally wear: Anything that isn't girly.

strengths: Anything that envolves thinking outside of the box.

weaknesses: Stuff that requires logic.

dislikes: Sane people

likes: Insane people

friends: You can choose.

enemies: (You can choose)

Fav Color: Green

Fav food: Rice

Fav camp activity: Capture the Flag

Romances: Sure

random facts: Sometimes goes into a random spree of talking mostly just muttering to himself. He dislikes Dinoyses with a passion. Completely adores his Godly mother.

Fatal flaw: Can't take orders

* * *

Jeff POV

Jeff walked down the Widerdown High school hallway muttering under his breath about fish and how they were going to take over the world. the final bell rang for the end of the school year. The halls were filled with slutty girls in booty short and jocks flooding cramming everyone together. Jeff wished they were gone. He quick grabbed his things and shoved them in his black backpack. He walked out of the school building where he was picked up by his Dad to get dropped off at camp. "finally camp" He sighed as he climbed in the car.


	3. second character

**Hey dudes 2 chapters in 1 day you might get some more**

* * *

Name(do not use your real name): Stefani Grey  
Age (does not have to be your real age): 16  
Godly Parent: Apollo  
powers: Archery, and Apollo passed on some of his gift of Photokinesis  
nickname (you no what other people may call you like how Percy Is Seaweed Brain); Steffy (Hates it), Stef  
Greek or roman; Greek  
number of quest (don't be afraid to say zero and maybe u might get a quest): Zero so far.  
number of years you have been at camp: 3 years  
god or goddess you hate the most: Aphrodite she never lets me find love (Jokes... Kind of)  
Your fav. god or goddess: Apollo and Artemis  
What you look like: I have long curly black hair, pale skin with freckles dusted on the bridge of my nose. I also have blue eyes like Apollo.  
Personality: She is quite a curious person, and that's how she gets into trouble a lot. She has little doubts about situations and usually jumps right in because she is curious. She is also very bubbly and loves learning new things. But she has a bad temper, don't argue with her she has a way with words and will always out argue you. But generally she is a caring-not so patient person, who really does care for her friends.  
weapon of choice: Bow and Arrow  
what you normally wear: Camp shirt, black shorts and purple converse. Or a turquoise shirt with black shorts and black converse.  
strengths: Archery and Music  
weaknesses: Healing (Hates blood), Running long distances  
dislikes: Spiders, blood, broken bones, the dark  
likes: Music, the sun, art pavilion, beach  
friends (you can be personal friends with some PJO characters or HoO characters): Bets friends with Travis and Connor Stoll.  
enemies (anyone you hate): Some of the Aphrodite girls and some of the Ares cabin.  
Fav Color: Blue  
Fav food: Smartie cookies  
Fav camp activity: Archery  
Romances: Connor Stoll pretty please?  
random facts: Can use different dialects (i.e Scottish, Irish etc..), loves cats!, I loves Disney I am like obsessed!  
Fatal flaw: Is always trying to prove herself worthy, especially being worthy of being called Apollo's daughter since she isn't good at healing and such. She also always puts others before herself leaving her in some pretty bad situations

Stefani Pov

Sefani walked down on a New Jersey Beach with her dark hair pulled up in a messy bun. She walked past the people playing vollyball when the vollyball hit her head.

"Hey you want to give that back" A dude with a wight tank-top yelled

"Nope I'm not" She said trying to not kill the stupid mortal.

Then before he could respond she heard a honk of her friend Connor and Travis Stoll


	4. Third Character

Adair(Add-air) Lowe(Low)  
17 Years old  
Hydros, God of Waters  
Has a fair amount of control over water, and can breath underwater.  
Ad, pronounced Aid  
1 quests  
6 years at camp, he's a year-rounder  
Does not like Phobos, due to his dad doesn't get along with him.  
His favorite god is his father Hydros  
Adair has brown hair.  
He has teal colored eyes.  
He is calm, most of the time he is indifferent, but his mood changes easily. People call him shallow, but that is definitely not the case. He cares deeply for any friends of his. He has also clammed up completely since his quest, where two of his friends died and he failed.  
His weapon of choice is a two-handed Warhammer, a gift from his dad. The hilt is intricately designed, wave patterns and drops. The head of it has shark designs on either side of it.  
He usually wears jean shorts and a hoodie, but the hoodie is unzipped enough to show the CHB T-Shirt.  
He is strong, and uses that to his advantage. He is also very intelligent.  
Adair doesn't trust easily, and refuses to follow orders he doesn't see the point in.  
He hates most fire substances, being a child of water.  
He loves water, the rain, and swimming.  
His only friends died in his quest.  
He doesn't have any enemies, since he prefers to be by himself.  
He loves the color teal.  
His favorite food is lobster, his favorite drink is water.  
He loves canoeing, and he loves to train.  
Adair has a girlfriend, she is a daughter of Nike.  
He has a scar that stretches from his left temple, goes over his left eye corner, over the left corner of his mouth, and all the way to his Adam's apple. He got the scar from his quest.  
His fatal flaw is Hubris, his pride really matters to him

Adier Pov

Adier silently sat under a tree in central park blocking everyone out. The city was loud and noisy. He got up and brushed off his Shorts. Adier walked down the corner and hailed a taxi.

"Pick your own strawberry farm long island sound" He stated

The guy said around his pen "why ya want to go there kid"

He said the camps coverstory "My grandparents live there."

"OK Kid" He said and drove off to camp


	5. Fourth Character

Eleanor Jenkins

13

Apollo

She has incredible aim and is a pretty good healer

most people call her Ellie, but her best friend calls her Darko, in reference to her favorite movie, Donnie Darko.

She is a Greek Demigod

she has gotten 1 quest, but it was a dumb quest, like go heal a hurt pegasus that was stuck somewhere

she has been at camp for 3 years, her mother sent her to camp because she was attracting monsters.

She highly dislikes Hera because Hera always wants her perfect little family and Ellie cant seem to get that.

She likes Hades , because she feels that she should be his daughter, not Apollo's.  
She usually prays to him instead of her father and by being nicos best friend, hades gives her a bracelet that turns into a dagger made with stygian iron

she has Shoulder length blond hair, olive green eyes and a small spray of freckles across her nose. she is small for her age and is underweight.

She is a bit of a mystery to her fellow campers, because she keeps to herself a lot, and usually is quite sarcastic. but when she opens up to a person, she becomes funny, smart and a loyal friend.

She usually her dagger, but when she has to attack from afar she uses a slingshot she made herself.

she usually wears her hair with a tiny braid on the side and she wears her black beanie. she wears dark wash mid thigh shorts and a black tank top underneath a oversized electric blue zip up hoodie she wears unzipped. she also wears dark purple converse  
she has great aim is very stealthy and always has an action plan.

she is very impatient, she gets frustrated when people humiliate her and they are right, and hates compliments.

she likes shooting practice,listening to music ( her favorite artist is Florence + The machine ) and drawing.

she dislikes wall climbing and isnt the best at sword fighting.

she is best friends with Nico Di Angelo, and is friends with a girl called Victoria from the Hecate cabin

you choose

her favorite color is dark purple

her favorite food are tacos

she absolutely loves capture the flag

she has a tiny crush on a guy from the hepheastus cabin and his name is Owen but he has no clue she likes him

she has attempted to run away and go on a quest on her own once, only to be stopped by some guy at the edge of the barrier.

her fatal flaw is that she sometimes feels somewhat inferior to everyone, because they seem to acomplish great things while she stands in the sidelines or is the third wheel.

Elenor Pov

Elenor walked threw camp since she is a year round camper. She saw Annabeth and Clarsie sparring. She sat under a tree and pulled out a Notepad and started doodling because she was bored. None of the campers have shown up yet. they where expected to arive in an hour.


	6. fifth character

**Hey guys i am putting up two more characters then i will be done so i can keep track of them**

* * *

Name: Aurora Matthews

Age: about 16 during titan war same as Percy and Annabeth's age

Godlyparent: Nyx

Powers: most powerful at night, when people look up at the sky she can make them see things they aren't, she can make shooting stars happen (and if u get her mad it could come on your head), she can change the stars : she can move an star to a different place,

Nickname: starlight

she is Greek

number of quests: 2

number of years u have been at camp: 9 years she's been there since she was 7

god or goddess u hate most: apollo [his hyms are annoying!] and aphrodite [too "OH I LOVE MAKEUP! kind of person]

Your fav. god or goddess: Artemis, Athena, and Hera [sometimes!]

What you look like: golden brown hair that turns pure black in the night it is a little lower than her shoulders, turquise eyes, have side bangs, medium height, nice build

Personality: confident, get her mad she'll kick ur as*, speaks up for herself and her friends, bold, loves being up high in the air, very smart, and VERY VERY VERY impatient!

eapon of choice: 2 daggers one celestial bronze and the other imperial gold she hides them up her sleeves so if she needs them they slide into her hands

what you normally wear: camp halfblood tee and short-shorts [SHE IS NOT SLUTTY], outside of camp she wears a layered tank top with short-shorts and combat boots

strengths: very persuavise, black belt in alot of things, skilled with her dagger, sporty LOVES volleyball and sports, flexible, takes gymnastics she can do backflips, round-house kick and lots of moves

weaknesses: trusts TOO easily, insecure when no ones around, puts on a mask in front of everyone only her closest friends have seen the true Aurora, blames herself

dislikes: cheesy movies, people that 'act' like idiots, pranks, polluting

likes: she's a SPORTS FANATIC she likes sky-diving, hang-gliding, and parachuting into the ocean [she likes the view of the sky!], night [the stars], drawing, listening to music [she'll listen music every free time she gets], TRAVELING LOVES RIDING IN AIRPLANES!]

friends (you can be personal friends with some PJO characters or HoO characters)  
she's very close with Annabeth slowly warming up to Percy, friends with Katie Gardner

enemies (anyone you hate) DREW! [she's the reason why she hates Aphrodite soo much ALWAYS TRIES TO GET HER INTO MAKEUP],

Fav Color: Turquise, blue, purple, and black... [sometimes]

Fav food: spaggethi and meatballs [did i spell tht right?]

Fav camp activity: sparing with annabeth, capture the flag... sometimes.., and rock climbing

Romances: sure!

random facts: likes traveling, will put u in a coma if u get her mad or call her a ** and will put u in a coma for 8 months at the most, skydiving is soo fun~ to her, likes going to the top of buildings to look at the stars, is a year rounder

Fatal flaw: self- doubt

Aurora's Matthews pov  
She was walking around camp making sure that the cabins were ready just like Chiron asked her to she was done, she waited for some of her friends to arrive so they could get started on their camp activities and summer fun. She sat by the dragon guarding the camp borders and petted his head lightly for a while untill she noticed some of the campers arriving


End file.
